


" I'm sorry, babyboy. "

by FEEDYOURBADHABIT



Category: EMH - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Fantrials - Fandom, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: 11 is really loyal to HABIT even if he doesn't wanna be, 28 is an angel, 28deservesbetter2k18, Angst, HABIT is fucking cruel, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I cried while writing this, Other, god help me, if you dont like guns and murder dont read, lord help 11, murder bf murders his bf, someone gets shot, this is a fic for my boyfriend and i's rabbits from a fantrials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEEDYOURBADHABIT/pseuds/FEEDYOURBADHABIT
Summary: 11 is HABIT's attack dog, completely and utterly loyal to his master.11 wishes he wasn't so fucking loyal.





	" I'm sorry, babyboy. "

11 woke up in HABIT’s house.   
The man could tell by the purple walls and the overwhelming stench of death.   
11 sat up; he was in HABIT’s guest room, laying on the bed.   
He quickly got off and patted all of his pockets.   
“ Oh thank fuck… “  
He still had his phone on him.  
He pulled it out and turned it on.   
His screen filled with notifications, all from other people messaging him.   
He raised a brow and unlocked his phone, going to Discord and opening it.   
His heart skipped a beat when he realized just what people had been dming him about. 

“ 11! 11 man are you okay? “  
“ 11 dude HABIT said he was gonna do something to you are you okay man? “  
“ 11 please be okay dude please be okay HABIT said he was gonna ruin you please please be okay“  
His heart stopped when he read the next message.   
“ 11, 28 isn’t answering his dms. I think HABIT has him. “  
11 just about dropped his phone.   
If HABIT had 28...who knows what he could be doing to him?  
11 had to get out of this room, out of this house, and find his baby. 

11 went over to the door after shoving his phone back in his pocket and tried to open it.   
Locked, of fucking course.   
He sighed and took a few steps back before throwing his leg up and kicking the door.   
It took three kicks to break the door open.   
“ Alright, you wanna play like that? Lock me in a fucking room? I’ll play your game, asshole. “  
11 stalked out of the room and went down the hall, towards what he knew to be the front living room and kitchen.   
He hated how well he knew this damn house.

He passed by five more doors before coming out into the light of the kitchen.   
He slowly stuck his head out from the doorway, to make sure no one was out there.   
No one.   
He walked carefully into the kitchen, avoiding the floorboards he knew squeaked from past experience.   
A white slip of paper on the kitchen table caught his eye.   
He picked it up.   
“ BASEMENT :) “  
Was all that it said, and just as 11 read it, a thud came from under him.   
“ Alright, alright I’m coming goddamn! “  
He dropped the note and went back down the hall to the basement door.   
He took a deep breath and opened the door.   
The hinges squeaked loudly as the door drifted open to reveal a set of stairs that lead down into the inky darkness of the basement.   
11 took a deep breath and walked down into the black. 

“ Finally! Took ya long enough 11! “ HABIT’s voice cut through the cold air of the basement.   
The demon was lounging on what looked to be a purple and black chair-no, throne.   
His legs were kicked up over the arm of the chair, and his arms were tucked behind his head.   
“ What did you bring me here for, sir? “  
HABIT cackled,   
“ Always so polite, 11! That’s one of the reasons why I like ya so much. Now, what I brought you down here for...Oh yeah! “  
A wide, eerie grin spread across HABIT’s face, making 11 shiver.   
“ I have a new victim for you~ “  
11 smiled, but something in his gut felt wrong.  
“ Who is it, sir? “  
HABIT didn’t answer.   
“ Sir? Who is it? “  
HABIT chuckled.   
“ 28. “ 

“ W...What… “  
11 whispered, the color draining from his face.   
No, no HABIT had to be joking, right?  
28 wasn’t gonna-he…  
“ Kill 28, 11. He failed the trial. “  
“ H-How?! He did it perfectly! “  
HABIT laughed darkly.   
“ Well, someone has to die! “  
11 choked back a sob and gritted his teeth.   
“ No. “  
“ What? “  
“ No. I won’t do it. “  
HABIT’s eyes flashed an unnatural purple, and suddenly, he was behind 11.   
11 felt the cold metal of his knife press against his throat.   
“ You will kill 28, or I will kill you, him, and everyone else you love. “  
11 fought back the rising terror in his throat.   
“ So, what’s the choice, kiddo? “  
HABIT was suddenly back on his throne, twirling his knife in his fingers.   
“ Kill him, or kill everyone you love? “

11 looked down at his hands, furiously blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.   
He didn’t want to kill 28.   
He didn’t want to kill his babyboy.   
But it was either him, or everyone he loved and himself, including 28.   
11 looked back up at HABIT,  
“ Where is he? “  
HABIT let out a gleeful laugh and hopped up from his chair.  
“ Now that’s what I like to hear kiddo! “  
HABIT giggled, hopping up from his seat and standing in front of 11.   
“ He’s back at your house! “  
11 bit back a snarky remark and turned away from HABIT.   
He wiped away a solitary tear that dripped down his cheek and went back upstairs. 

11 pulled into the driveway of his home.   
His hands shook as he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out his trusty gold plated 44. Magnum.   
He got out of his car and walked into the house.   
He went into the living room, following his gut.   
There sat 28, in the center of the room. 

Tears freely flowed down 11’s cheeks at this point.   
“ Oh thank god, 11! You’re oka-... “  
28 saw the gun in his hand, and the tears.   
It must have connected for him, 11’s disappearance, HABIT bringing him back to the house, the gun, and the pain clearly evident on 11’s face.   
28 pressed a hand to his mouth, stifling a gasp.   
“ No...no no no no no he picked me didn’t he? I...I failed… “  
Tears welled up in his eyes, and 11 slowly kneeled down next to him, shoving the gun into the back of his pants.

“ I...You didn’t fail. But HABIT said someone had t-to die a-and he...he picked you. “  
11 reached a hand up and cupped 28’s jaw, gently turning the other towards him.   
“ I-I tried to...I didn’t wanna...He t-told me I either h-had to...or everyone else dies. “  
A tear slipped down 28’s cheek, and 11 wiped it away with his thumb.   
“ P-Please...28...Larkin...I…”   
11 was at a loss for words.   
28 let out a broken sob.   
“ Alistair p-please don’t kill me. P-Please! “   
28 was shaking, and he grabbed 11’s arm.   
“ I don’t wanna die, Alistair please. “   
11 was crying too, now.   
He stood up, his hands shaking just as badly as 28.  
“ Larkin. I have to do this,,“  
He gritted his teeth, pushing back his emotions.   
28 was screaming now.   
Begging 11 not to kill him.   
Sobbing “ I love you. “ over and over. 

11 leaned down and pressed a kiss to 28’s forehead.   
“ I’m sorry, babyboy. “  
He drew the gun and pressed the barrel to 28’s forehead.   
“ I’m so sorry. “

11 pulled the trigger. 

Alistair screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> well fuck me running this was fun to write even though i totally fucking cried.   
> ill write more shit with my broken boy 11.


End file.
